Voyeuristic Tendencies
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Edward catches Bella is a very compromising situation, which leads to a bit more than simple voyeurism. ExB Smut, Smut, Smut... but very fun smut.


**A/N: My word of the week is voyeuristic.**

* * *

I'd never thought twice when I entered Bella's home. It was second nature to move my car down the street or park it in the driveway, depending on Charlie's status. I found it so much easier to be here when he didn't know, or watch us like an easily distracted hawk. I could see the grimace on his face, and the snarling in his thoughts when we held hands in front of him, nonetheless she still would kiss me goodbye, and then retreated to her room where I would be waiting.

We'd gotten extremely good at hiding this from Bella's father. Even when we were distracted and panting, with my fast reflexes, and Bella's pretending to sleep and the talking that came with it, we had managed to elude Charlie on many occasions.

My mind raced with one night in particular. It had started off innocent enough, mostly flirting and kissing, but soon turned into something much heavier. With each second that ticked by, we removed pieces of clothing and couldn't stop the noises that came from our bodies. I was left in my boxers, and she in only a thin night shirt. I had completely forgotten where I was, or who was near us.

It was only until Bella began to wiggle and squirm that I noticed the bed making creaking noises. Being an old house, the walls weren't very thick, it also didn't help that Charlie had been listening for a while and knew exactly what was going on. He'd been accusing me of sneaking in at night, but every time he thought he had me, I was no where to be seen.

I chuckled to myself while I continued to drive down the road to Bella's. I parked my car off to the side, hidden by the dense woods. I didn't want to put on a show for Charlie tonight with only stolen kisses and acting like we had never been intimate before. I was a good actor, but after he found my clothes in her room… on a few different occasions… he'd become more wary and thus made sure I'd driven completely out of town before he went back home. I'd caught him tailing me once, making sure that I wasn't near his house.

I sighed softly as I turned off the engine and walked across the lawn at a human speed. I didn't feel like making a spectacle and knocking on the door. I listened to the thoughts around me; no one was home across the street, and everyone outside was occupied with the blooming flowers. The tree branch creaked as I jumped onto it, no one could see me behind the other thick limbs, and I crouched, preparing to jump to the ledge. But that was before I stiffened and my eyes became glued to the scene in front of me.

Graceful seemed to be the only word to describe her as she moved around the room. The window was open, sending her delicious scent into my face, making my mouth water in more than one way. Bella seemed to move around the room in a hurry, collecting things and throwing them to where they belonged. She had multiple books that she slid into place on the small bookcase in the corner of her room; she picked up clothes from the floor and threw them into her hamper. She put my clothes in a separate pile, neatly folding the pieces in a pile on her bed.

All of this would have been something basic, that I had seen multiple times, if not for her choice of wardrobe.

Bella moved around the room in a scurry in only a light purple strapless bra, and matching tiny – being the only word to describe them – panties. Her little panties left nothing to the imagination. I could clearly see the outline of her sumptuous rear, and when she bent over… oh god.

I had noticed vaguely that her lingerie had become less and less over the course of our relationship. She'd started in whites and tans, plain fabric with no special quality besides what lied beneath, and she'd slowly progressed to vibrant shades of blues, and all kinds of colours. I could clearly remember the day I'd found her in a canary yellow thong. That was a good night.

Bella walked around, still finding my clothes and folding them up. She bent over again to pick up a pair of forgotten boxers of mine, and I swallowed hard. She moved one of my white button-ups aside, presumably saving it for later. I'd found she had a tendency to sleep with one of my shirts and nothing else lately. The one time Charlie had seen it, he nearly choked with rage.

My mind forgot about past memories and focused on the present. I felt like a peeping-Tom, but I could see why it was such an amusing thing. Bella straightened up, her hands on her hips, which made her chest stick out, and her full rear pop more. I licked my lips and continued to trace her body with my eyes. Such a sexy little thing she was.

She turned on her heel then, and I was sullen that it was over so soon. My breathing stopped, though, when she stopped at the door, her back still to me, and her hands moved behind her back. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp, but soon it sprang and she threw the purple bra to her bed. When she had seen that it landed safely, she continued down the hall, topless.

Without a thought, I jumped to the window. My eyes looked around the now clean room, and I looked at the bra on her bed. Ignoring the erection that was straining heavily against my zipper, I walked quietly and carefully to the doorway of her room. I could hear her in the bathroom, and I glided down the hall. She was looking in the mirror, mussing her hair and giving it a wild look. I sat on her father's bed across from the bathroom, and looked on.

I was out of her sight, so that I could clearly see her, but she'd have to strain her neck to see me. Her arm brushed her little pink nipples, and they hardened on contact. Bella continued to look at herself in the mirror, picking up her hair, and moving it around. She gave up with a sigh and stepped back. What had she seen in that reflection? I'd stood her in front of a mirror before, nude, and showed her every part that was beautiful; every part that would drive a man wild.

Her fingers touched her nipples and my breath hitched. She bit her lip and moved her hand across her breasts, her back arching just a bit. Was I really seeing this? Had I lost my mind in complete lust, or did Bella just touch herself? I continued to watch, amazed by every movement she made.

Her hands dropped and she hooked her thumbs on the sides of her panties before she pulled each leg through. She dropped her panties to the corner of the door, and I watched them slide before I went to back to her. She was completely naked, nothing shielding her delicious body from my view. I could see every perfect curve. Every inch of smooth, white, shaved skin. She groomed herself accordingly for me, though I'd be more than happy with anyway she was given to me.

My mind wandered to thoughts of me rubbing my hands all over her body. I wanted to worship every spot with my hands, tongue, and eyes. Bella turned on the nozzle for the shower, sliding the glass door that had just recently been replaced. Since the shower curtain and the rod that hung it up had 'mysteriously' broken one day when Charlie was gone, Bella had agreed to go get a new one.

Since I'd been the cause of the 'mystery' of the broken shower curtain and rod, I'd told her I'd fix it, which in turn meant that I'd make up for destroying part of the house. I drilled and nailed until a glass shower door, with fogging ability to shield outside viewers installed, was complete.

Bella's hands ran up and down the glass as she waited for the water to warm. She didn't close the bathroom door, nor did she turn on the fog for the glass door, and I took her all in. She stepped into the spray of water, her body immediately glistening with water and running down her pale skin, which was slowly turning pink by the hot water.

Reaching for her strawberry shampoo, she poured a generous amount into her hand and began to rub the gel until it bubbled. She threw her head back into the water and sighed. My tongue darted out across my bottom lip, and I could feel the straining become more forceful against my zipper. Her body called for mine, making an invisible force tug me from where I sat. I ignored it for the moment and continued to watch Bella through the glass of the shower door.

She rinsed her hair of both shampoo and conditioner while I struggled to remain in my seat, and not to rip off my pants and ease the erection that was beginning to throb. Her hand made contact with the body wash, and a sudden thrill ripped through me. My hand brushed over the hardness of my pants, and my hips jerked forward, but I stopped before I couldn't control it anymore.

Bella's hands moved with a purpose as she poured the clear soap on her stomach and collarbone. She put the bottle back and to rub the wash over her stomach, moving slowly up to the swell of her full breasts. Her nipples went harder, and she threw her head back a little. She continued on to her arms, moving swiftly over her shoulders to her delicate wrists. What I hadn't expected was when she bent fully over, revealing her glistening center to me, to wash her legs. I panted out a shallow breath with her name mixed in somehow.

Oh god, I wanted to be there with her. I wanted to be inside of her, to be where I had just so clearly seen. I wanted to be buried in her tight, wet depths, and have her clench around me with the smooth skin of her lower lips. But all too soon she was vertical again, and the amazing sight I had just almost climaxed on the spot to, was gone, hidden behind her perfect bottom.

She turned to face the water and wash the remaining suds from her body, subsequently facing me in the process. Her hands helped to remove the body wash from her skin, her fingers moving across her collarbone and lower over the tops of her breasts. She moved to her nipples, pinching them roughly between her thumb and forefinger.

My hips jumped up as she threw her head back and eyes slipped shut, a silent cry leaving her mouth. My palm pressed to my length through my pants, feeling that the button had long since snapped, and the zipper was being stretched. Her right hand moved down to her naval, and I mimicked the act, my fingers finding the course hair of my naval and rubbing.

Her fingers didn't hesitate as she moved them across her slick folds. Her gasp was loud and pleasurable as I saw her stick a finger inside, moving it deftly in and out. I stood up then, walking to the door frame of the room I was in, and watched her more carefully. Her left hand pinched at her nipples, and her right pleasured herself, moving to the sensitive nerve and then inside of her.

"Ohhh…" she breathed, her eyes still closed as I entered the bathroom. "Edward… yes…" I stopped cold in my tracks, watching her with wide eyes. Had she just…? I waited for more, to which she continued to moan my name with other encouragings.

I moved silently to the counter across from the shower, watching her masturbate was an amazing… unexplainable sight. And the knowledge that I was the one she wanted inside of her made everything even more erotic. I ripped the zipper from my pants and faintly the heard the sounds of it dancing against the linoleum of the floor.

Bella's eyes opened a little and she moaned again. She turned to face me through the glass, her breasts pressing up against it, and her hands sliding down in a sultry manner. I cursed under my breath and took out my thick erection, finally feeling some relief.

"Don't stop, Bella," I ordered. "Keep going." She threw herself back in the tile of the shower, her back against the wall. She continued from there by sliding down, and opening her legs completely. I could see her fingers entering her, and the continuing pumping wetness that never seemed to end or stop.

I wrapped my hand around my erection and began to pump furiously in time with Bella. Her eyes were hooded, and her breathing was ragged and heavy. She continued to moan my name, pushing her legs wider apart if at all possible. I gripped onto the counter, and tried my best not to break it, but I could feel the dents forming between my fingers.

My hips were bucking in tune with Bella; her fingers pushed harder and deeper as her cries became screams and whimpers of misshapen words that were unintelligible – even to me. I groaned her name out, the bathroom making my voice echo, and our eyes met. Her eyes were dark, her cheeks flushed, and I couldn't hold it any longer.

Bella threw her head back seconds before I did, and let out a scream that could be heard across town. Her cries were my name as she surged her fingers forward with more power, her screaming driving me to my own brink. I snarled and groaned her name just as loud, if not more. Thoughts swirled in my head, but they were vague about hearing screaming.

I tried to recover from the force of my orgasm, and looked up to see Bella limp in the shower, her chest still heaving. I ignored the fact that my pants fell to the floor without a zipper or button to hold them up, and picked her form up from the shower floor. She smiled at me, which slowly turned into a grin.

I raised my eyebrows as I entered her room, setting her on the small bed. Bella pulled me down beside her, the grin still sitting on her full lips. And then it hit me. The dancing around her room in lingerie, not closing the door, or fogging the shower… and her actions in the shower. I jumped up into a sitting position and looked at her incredulously.

"You planned this!" I accused. She smiled and shrugged on one of my button-ups. I immediately missed the sight of her small pink nipples, and everything below. I'd need to get smaller shirts in the future.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, but continued on the same breath. "It looked like you did." She giggled and fell back on her bed; the sides of my shirt fell open from not being buttoned. I could feel my irises darken while I looked her on.

"As nice at was, wouldn't you prefer something else over your fingers?" my voice was low and husky, a growl was low in my chest, and Bella blushed, trying to fit the shirt back into place.

I made a tsking sound and pounced. In an instant I had her wrists pinned above her head, and my lips at her throat. I could feel the way her thighs rubbed together under me, and I grabbed her legs to separate them. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
